Rosenhearth
}}Rosenhearth (formerly known as Carlsfield) is a region of Northern Gilneas loyal to the Kingdom of Gilneas, under the tenantship of the Church of the Holy Light. Its current governor is the Cardinal Popohnia Crystalrose. History One of the oldest and more relevant areas of Rosenhearth is the Brierwood, a dense forest of tall, spiraling trees. Mostly untouched and unaccessible now-a-days, it was the place that attracted the first settlers to the region, a group of followers of the Old Ways, drawn in by the presence of the spirit of life which radiated from the region. Establishing deep within the woods, these early witches became known as the Dimwood coven. Soon after their occupancy the coven had managed to grow and nurture a great tree at the heart of the twisting forest, towering over all other vegetation and infused with natural power which the cover revered and drew from. The same great tree had quickly become a place for all the coven and their followers to congregate on a regular basis, a place for knowledge to be shared and for rituals to be conducted, as they continue to explore the forest and its mysteries. It would not be long before the coven had grown in members, beginning to expand from their deep mysterious forest and into other parts of the region. Few people resided in Rosenhearth up until this point, not only because of its distant location, but because of its plain and barren soil which discouraged any agricultural attempts. As these harvest witches and cultists began to spread out, they began to share their knowledge with the few settlements dotting the region, gaining an admirable reputation with the locals, who welcomed them with open arms. Because of these pagan missionaries and their magic, over the course of years, the land slowly but surely transformed into the fertile and booming fields found today. This hopeful transformation was sure to bring about change to Rosenhearth and its residents, almost immediately, and so it did. Hearing of new and fruitful land, many settlers from both north and central Gilneas moved in. Farmsteads and pastures began to dot and dominate the southern parts of Rosenhearth hugging along the two rivers that cut across the landscape. Soon after the first major landmark and settlement was built in the relative center of the region, named Lindofed. The hierarchy had also changed. With the influx of people order and government was necessary. The township of Lindofed was established to oversee the entirety of the farmlands from the northern coast to the border of Rosenfield. Men and women from the town and its rural surroundings were placed as council with the first official mayor of Lindofed, Alois Read. The popular pagan beliefs of the region were also pushed out in favor of the orthodox teachings of the Church of the Holy Light which many of the incoming settlers brought along with them. During this time, the bigger portion of the witches of the Dimwood coven retreated back into Brierwood, with few remaining behind scattered amongst the hills and forests of the region. This movement stirred unwanted disagreements between many of the coven’s followers, some advocating for changes in their faith that would be better suited for adapting to the newly establish governance of the region, others completely rejecting such ideas in favor of regaining pure and upholding tradition, even going as far as to curse those who were loyal to the Holy Light. Ultimately this lead to schisms within their congregation, many witches withdrawing from the Dimwood coven and establishing their own, separate covens. Without a unified presence and community, the pagans lost even more of their relevance within Rosenfield. The following years would prove even more unkind to those remaining in the Brierwood. A forest spirit who had been systematically corrupted by the powers of the Void, began to commune with members of the original Dimwood coven. These exchanges motivated a large number of witches into action. Soon a new coven was formed, the Bloodbrier coven, proclaiming their allegiance and servitude to the corrupt creature and demanding full occupation of the great tree to host its spirit. Those who had been able to realize what had happened quickly retaliated in attempts to banish the latest schismatics. After a long fought struggle, the Bloodbrier coven came through as the victors, seizing the great tree and allowing for their twisted deity to merge into its roots. From that day on, the Brierwood began to slowly wither away, a shadow of its former self, attracting monsters and madness over the years. What remained of the original Dimwood coven scattered, still hidden deep within the woods even to this day. These struggles were not so apparent elsewhere as the farmers and citizens of Lindofed and its surrounding areas thriving. A new town was soon founded on the shores of the Great Sea north of Lindofed named Dimwich. With plentiful fish and the opportunity to trade it grew exponentially. It was time for change once again and with the growth of the settlements, a lord was appointed to the region and a manor erected overseeing Lindofed, Dimwich and all of its surrounding rural land. Caroline Burlingrave, from the Gilnean capitol, became its first lady to govern the region which for the first time had its official name: Carlsfield. A time of prosperity would follow as the region’s influence and stability became apparent. The region saw an economic boom. Churches were established and an entire parish was dedicated along with an accident that would spark the renaming of the town Lindofen to Bishop’s Fall. At the time, the Holy Light had already been established as the dominant faith of Carlsfield, yet the presence of pagan and cultist remnants was perpetual. During the Invasion of Gilneas, Carlsfield would not be spared the impact of the curse. A wolfcult had formed based in the town of Wolfshire. Its members began to rapidly infect the town’s citizens reaching almost ninety-percent of its population during its delayed evacuation. The feral worgen spread throughout Carlsfield, running rampant for two entire weeks before the majority had finally been hunted down by the regional guard and witch hunters. Amongst the victims was Caroline Burlingrave herself. After her brief disappearance her body had been found torn and mutilated by the beasts. After his mother’s murder, Hanwyn Burlingrave, Caroline’s eldest son, had taken up the charge of governing the Carlsfield region. It would be a matter of days before the undead armies passed down through northern Gilneas, heading for its capitol. Although Carlsfield had been ways away from the bulk of the army’s path, a regiment of undead had been marching westward intent on reaching the coast. With all attempts of pushing back an invasion of this scale, Hanwyn and his officers began a swift evacuation by sea, leaving behind the settlements and region for the Forsaken’s occupation. Many of the population were not able to make it, including Hanwyn himself. Only one garrison remained standing at the end of the evacuation, Charhelm Keep, whose soldiers were inevitably slaughtered in a siege led by the undead. Three days later, Bishop’s Fall and its surrounding towns would be razed and blighted.The entirety of the region had became uninhabitable for another half a decade before its restoration began anew. After the reclaiming of Gilneas to the Grand Alliance, Carlsfield had remained forgotten and untouched for the most part. The witches who had remained hidden in the woods during the invasion had emerged from their sanctuaries and took to cleansing the land once more. Within another year, the survivors of the region began to return with the intent of rebuilding their home, with new settlers left devastated after the wars to follow, seeking eagerly new land to work and claim. Since then, Carlsfield has rejoined the Kingdom of Gilneas under the tenantship of Cardinal Popohnia Crystalrose and the Church. Reestablishing the manor and Bishop’s Fall as the center of governance, the region had since then been renamed to Rosenfield which is the name it still carries to this day. Rosenhearth its manor have since then acted as the headquarters of the Inquisition for the northern half of the Eastern Kingdoms, its other office located in Stormwind at the Ministry of Canon Law. Due to the Dimwood coven’s instrumental involvement in restoring the region from its blighted state, its witches had been given pardon to practice their faith without the interference of the Church’s inquisition. The same cannot be said about the Bloodbrier coven and other covens who often out in aggression towards outsiders, still holding firm occupancy in the Brierwood and its mountains. Today, Rosenhearth is still rebuilding many of its losses, seeking to eradicate the menace stalking its woods and borders, with its active settlements: the towns of Bishop’s Fall and Dimwich, and the villages of Wolfshire and Adergast. Geography The southern part of Rosenhearth consists of fertile grasslands, hills, and three rivers merging together at the center of the region forming one greater river that merges with the Great Sea. Further to the west lies the coast. The grasslands there merge into deciduous forests which turn into a mixed forest and coniferous forest further north where another river cuts across the land. Two mountains hug the region’s sides, one smaller from the north-east and another greater from the south-west, filled with numerous caves and other natural rock formations, which protrudes from the coast as a narrow peninsula. To the south of the greater mountain lies the Brierwood, a dense forest of elder trees which have recently undergone corruption. On the western side of the mountain is a span of densely grown deciduous forests and a sailing river that has multiple micro-islands scattered along its length. Further to the south lie the swamps, a traitorous to walk and flooded region. Into the sea are two forested and mountainous islands which remain mostly untouched by the region’s settlers. As one would expect, rain is frequent in Rosenhearth with clouds and fog being a common occurrence. The region maintains a consistent temperature for most of the year fluctuating only slightly during summer and more during winter. Snow during winter is not uncommon. Settlements Bishop's Fall Bishop’s Fall is the largest and first established settlement in Rosenhearth. It’s current mayoress is Dominura Crystalrose. Bishop’s Fall serves as the nexus of the region where most goods pass through, municipal decisions are made and court cases are held both for ecclesiastical and secular matters. The town’s more notable landmarks are its chapel which resides in the central square and also serves as the town’s courtroom. Across from it is the town hall and library. The town’s square itself is often utilized as a marketplace for stalls and caravan merchants to sell their goods and used as grounds for banquets during religious holidays. On the opposite side of the river is the town’s garrison and prison, hosting the Bishop’s Fall guard and serving as command center for the region’s military. Parts of the town still bear scars from its burning by the Forsaken invaders. Originally named Lindofen its name was changed to better reflect the tragic and mysterious accident that occurred during the re-dedication of its chapel. Thus far two people have perished falling from the top of the chapel’s belltower and plummeting to their deaths on the stone bellow. The first a parish priest and the second, the bishop tending to the region. After the incident the officials had planned to close the chapel for good and deconstruct the tower, but the superstition of the locals had began to grow and this action proved unpopular. In the end the belltower was left untouched but closed off to both the clergy and the public. Today, the bell is rung using a rope accessible by the chapel garden. Many of the people, although orthodox followers of the Holy Light, still see the necessity of the pagan witches for the sustenance and well being of the land and pay respect to their holidays alongside those proclaimed by the Church of the Holy Light. The town takes pride in its signature wine and cider which are produced on the outskirts and rural surroundings. A fairly recent but well received attraction is the privately owned menagerie located close to Worgensbane ranch, hosting exotic animals from abroad, including Kalimdor, Northrend, and Pandaria. Dimwich Dimwich is the second largest settlement in Rosenhearth located on the northern shore of the region. Its current Mayoress is Angela Stroham. Dimwich’s harbor serves as the main port for receiving and shipping goods in and out of Rosenhearth. Smaller than the town of Bishop’s Fall, it’s harbor spans along the width of the city littered with piers and warehouses. Across overlooking the see are the town’s chapel and town house. Traces from the burning of the town can be seen on some structures. Many of Dimwich’s residents are craftsmen and artisans, taking advantage of the frequent circulation of goods and foreign merchants that arrive at the town, producing goods that are later sold and distributed to other towns. Dimwich happens to host Rosenhearth’s biggest bank offering an exchange for Stormwind and Dwarven currency. It is by far the least religiously motivated of all the settlements. Wolfshire Wolfshire is a smaller settlement located on the south-western side of the of mountains. It’s current mayor is Natalie Hayley. Wolfshire is the most isolated of all settlements due to its location and difficulty of getting there on foot. Its community is mostly superstitious, believing in omens of bad luck and curses, though stoic and zealous believers in the Holy Light. The town’s history dealing with the witch covens and the ever present wolfcult has left its residents hardy and mostly intolerant towards non-orthodox beliefs. The Wolf Festival is celebrated at early winter where parties of hunters would go into the forest and up the mountains on a wolf-slaying hunt, bringing back the hides and donning them as headdresses during the banquet which followed. Notable landmarks apart from its chapel and town hall is the old withered tree in the middle of the town which is said to have been planted with the seeds of a tree from the Brierwood. The town is also famous for its unique military force, the Wolfshire militia or Wolfshire minutemen, who were established shortly after the curse’s outbreak. Adergast Adergast is the northernmost settlement located on an elevated cliff by the sea shore. Its current mayor is Wallach Keats. Adergast is known for its harsh winds and more mountainous climate. The town’s major industry consists of logging and wood crafts. Being the bordering town of the region, Adergast’s residents are constantly on guard, with a small but ever present military force residing in the town hall and chapel. North of the town lay the ruins of Charhelm keep mostly abandoned though travelers have frequently reported seeing undead soldiers and phantoms along the keep’s walls, though none of them ever bore any insignia related to the Forsaken or the Scourge. Rumors of frequent hauntings and the appearance of apparitions circulate the town, but thus far none of these events have caused any investigation to be launched. Government Rosenhearth is currently under the lordship of Popohnia Crystalrose, who has taken up residence, alongside her spouse, Kaldea Crystalrose and her officers, in the manorial renaming the region and the manor itself after her family. Popohnia’s primary concern and agenda consist of ensuring the residents of Rosenhearth have access to goods and services and the ability to work, the reclamation and rebuilding of destroyed parts of the region, and the eradication of local cults and dangerous individuals that still roam close in the forests and mountains. Due to the heavy influence and presence of the Church of the Holy Light and its canon law, the government of the region blurs the lines between ecclesiastical and secular roles. Taxation is ruled accordingly to that of the Kingdom of Gilneas, with an additional, annual church tax for members of the faithful community. Aside from the Church’s tenants, each of the major and registered settlements posses a mayor who is elected by a majority vote cast by those who own property and take residence in the particular town or village. Dominura Crystalrose, currently acting as the mayoress of Bishop’s Fall and its rural surroundings, is directly related to the Cardinal being Kaldea Crystalrose’s sister. She is a jovial and charismatic woman, often dressed in spanny fashionable outfits, found to be mingling with the populace or going on on hunting trips. She is also the owner of the Worgensbane ranch menagerie, hosting one of the primary attractions of the region. Angela Stroham, acting as the mayoress of Dimwich, can be described as a mostly proper and high class woman. Hailing from an upper class family of bankers, her primary goals and interests are seeing the trade and industry in Dimwich flourish. Reserved and preoccupied she is usually found running a strict routine for her duties and those of the town’s officials. Natalie Hayley, the mayoress of Wolfshire, is a fiery and zealous believer who places the well being of Wolfshire above all, even the region of Rosenhearth as a whole. Born into a family of commoners, she is very much attuned to the simplicity and harshness of rural life. Her disapproval and hate towards disbelievers, witches, and the local wolf populace is well known through the town. Wallach Keats, the mayor of Adergast, an aging gentleman and retired officer of the Gilnean army. Born into the gentry, he is content on seeing Adergast function as a quiet town that keeps to itself for the most part, taking great delight in ensuring its logging industry prospers. He is inwardly and composed, with falconeering and archery being some of his proficient skills. Religion It is without a doubt that the Holy Light rules as the predominant faith in Roseneath with almost all its denizens recognizing themselves as followers of the Church of the Holy Light. The first church established in the region, the Chapel of the Three Virtues, or more commonly known to the locals as the Chapel of Bishop’s Fall, was founded by Father Declane Sherwood during his early missionary years to what is now the domain of Rosenhearth. The establishment of the town’s first chapel was a crucial step of solidifying the official faith of the region as it provided direct authority over the people and provided them with a place to congregate and worship. For this very reason many of the settlers who had been inspired and fascinated with the teachings of the Dimwood coven and the Old Ways began to slowly drift away and abandon the pagan mystical beliefs in exchange for a more communal and organized faith. During the following decades more and more conversions would occur, and chapels would be erected in all other major settlements, until the presence of pagan beliefs, which were now considered as heresy, were few and far in between. With the later arrival of Cardinal Popohnia Crystalrose and the Church’s Inquisition, the Holy Light’s presence saw an even greater boom in its numbers and stability. With so many working men and women relying on the Church for its support, the Holy Light remains ruling in Rosenhearth to this very day. Notable priests and holy individuals include the Cardinal herself as tenant and governor of the region, Kaldea Crystalrose who currently serves as High Inquisitor, Sisters Eruna and Theodora who are charged with managing and running the Chapel of the Three Virtues, and Page Whitehill, an afflicted cleric of the Order of Faol who acts as missionary and doctor throughout Rosenhearth and abroad. Even with the presence of the Church of the Holy Light and its servants, the Old Ways and their followers have not gone entirely extinct. Many of the older generation still respect and revere traditions and rituals passed on by the witches. Most of these are peaceful and go in unison with the majority of Light worship, though deeper into the forests of Rosenhearth things become different. The Brierwood and many other groves still serve as home of the witch covens of Rosenhearth to this day, predominantly the remnants of the Dimwood coven and the hostile Bloodbrier coven. The great tree growing at the heart of the region is of significant importance to all followers of the Old Ways, and its recent corruption has caused an ongoing dispute and schism between most of the adherents. Another obscure yet ever brooding faith is the Wolfcult of Rosenhearth, mainly focused and residing in the forests south of Wolfshire. These cultists glorify the worgen as greater beings, each of them striving to gain control and alignment with the curse to the point where they are able to achieve an apotheosis and become one with the hunt. Due to their rituals and practices which involve blood drinking, open hostility, and human sacrifice, they are viewed with much hatred by those faithful to the Light and are apprehended or killed on sight. It is worth noting that with the arrival of the night elves after the Invasion of Gilneas, Elune worship has been introduced throughout the region. Although it has gained no where near the amount of popularity as the other faiths, some individuals serving Elune can still be found. Law Rosenhearth remains loyal to the Kingdom of Gilneas, thus the region respects and upholds the Laws of Gilneas. Due to the significant influence of the Church of the Holy Light over the region, Inquisitors are often prescribed the role of judges overseeing trials for secular and ecclesiastical crimes. Due to the lack of courtrooms in most of the settlements, chapels are converted into courts with the judge seated at the pulpit, while evidence and interactions between the parties are exchanged before the altar. In order for an Inquisitor to oversee a court, they must be approved by the High Inquisitor or Grand Inquisitor herself, have an extensive knowledge over the regional law, and be of good standing with the Church of the Holy Light. Crimes against the Church and its members is treated on an equal level as secular crime according to and prescribed by the universal Canon Law. Heresy, depending on the severity of the case, is treated by the inquisitor’s discretion, with cases warranting a death sentence. Heretics can plead for repentance which inquisitors are encouraged to try and administer in hopes of restoring the accused’s spiritual wellbeing. Branding, pillorying, gibbeting, and other forms of public humiliation such as displaying the offender nude and egging, are common punishments. Capital punishment is revered for severe crimes and is most often done through hanging at a dedicated gallows usually in public. Failing to present to court or resisting arrest is considered a crime of its own. The laws of Rosenhearth bind all who are within its borders, thus foreigners visiting the region are subject to its laws and are expected to abide by them. Members of the Horde, beasts, or other enemies of Rosenhearth who are at war with the region or the Kingdom of Gilneas are not entitled to any laws and are apprehended or killed on sight. Military Although Rosenhearth has no dedicated army, it maintains a strong military presence throughout the whole region due to the countless dangers that lurk at home and abroad. The most lethal and respected force is the collective of knight-inquisitors serving the Cardinal of Rosenhearth. Trained to use a variety of arms and the extensive ability to wield the Holy Light, these knights are usually tasked with questing throughout Rosenhearth and dispensing the Church’s dogma where it is needed. The knights also hold jurisdiction and sway over matters of law and have the authority to arrest and question individuals as well as give direct orders to the guard force of each settlement. Some notable knights are: Dame Kaldea Crystalrose, Dame Saralotte Bishop, Dame Olaina Vashal, and Dame Nikelia Greywicke. The Bishop’s Fall guard are the most widespread armed force, tasked with ensuring the safety of settlements and the roads connecting them from both criminals and monsters alike. With their garrison situated primarily in Bishop’s Fall, as their name would suggest, the guard are dispatched to all other parts of the region excluding farms, ranches, and other uninhabitable areas in the woods of Rosenhearth. The men and women are given issued armor bearing the insignia and colors of the region, usually carrying two particular arms; a halberd and a longsword. Their captain, Gale Lennington, is permanently acting as the commander and coordinator of the Bishop’s Guard since the reclaiming and resettlement of the region. Another unofficial organization that contributes to the military of the region is the Wolfshire militia. Comprised of hardy and zealous men and women armed with improvised weapons and tools of the trade they are considered a force to be reckoned with by the pagans and cultists dwelling in the woods near the town of Wolfshire, due to their quick maneuverability and tendency to overwhelm the enemy by using hit and run tactics. Economy Rosenhearth uses standard Gilnean currency, with the bank of Dimwich offering exchanges for Stormwind and Dwarven currencies. * Gold Guineas * Silver Shillings * Copper Pennies Agriculture is the main driving force behind the economical success of Rosenhearth. The towns of Bishop’s Fall, Dimwich, and the village of Wolfshire all respectfully oversee farmlands where a variety of grain, fruit, and vegetables are grown which are both locally distributed and exported abroad. Sheep herding for wool is another common practice in the south and mountainous parts of the region, which also holds cultural significance for the settlers of Rosenhearth. Horse breeding is a more uncommon but cherished practice that has caused the emergence of many renown stables for their breeds of hardy workhorses and warhorses. The fishing industry in Dimwich has contributed significantly to the town’s growth in populace and wealth being the only settlement of the region with a fully developed port. Logging is by far the main industry in the village of Adergast with more than half of its population’s workforce contributing to it in one way or another. Taxes Taxation is an important part of Rosenhearth’s effort to maintain upkeep and expand. There are a few noteworthy taxes that are currently in effect. The most important tax is the annual produce tax, often referred to by farmers as the ‘harvest tax’. The produce tax consists of 10% of the yearly harvest each farm owner is expected to contribute to the regions granaries. For those who do not own cultivated lands, 10% of their yearly makings is taken in the form of money. The Church tax is another annual tax that consists of 10% a household’s earnings to be given to the Church annually or at their chapel’s specific holiday. This tax only applies to members of clergy and faithful who are in good standing with the Church of the Holy Light. Taxes on trade are varied but for the most part insignificant with the exception of grain and alcohol imports which are heavily taxed. This is done in order to grow and promote regional farming and wine and cider making. Trade Without a significantly developed mining industry much of Rosenhearth’s minerals and stone are imported from other sources abroad. Grain, alcohol, wool, and lumber are Rosenhearth’s primary exports. Most of Rosenhearth’s ships are commissioned and built by Reynolds Shipbuilding Co. Rosenherath is allied with Dawn's Refuge, exchanging military support and resources freely. Rosenhearth has current trade agreements with the Duchy of Kent importing Alteraci granite in exchange for wheat. Rosenhearth buys common metals from Edgeshore, and truesilver and mithril from the march of Wyvernhelm. Natural Resources Flora Rosenhearth is rich with forests containing a variety of ash, birch, oak, hazel, spruce, and pine tree. Some are centuries old such as most of the trees in the Brierwood. Bushes of a variety of wild berries and fruits can also be found in the grasslands and mountainous parts of the region, often growing on the side of roads and hills. A variety of edible and poisonous mushrooms grow in the forested regions, especially around the Brierwood. Many of them are used as part of rituals and incense by the pagans. Herbs, which are often sought out by the settlers and doctors, include peacebloom, silverleaf, swiftthistle, mageroyal, earthroot, briarthorn, wolfsbane, wild mandrake, and a variety of roses. Crops such as corn, wheat, and barley are commonly grown on farms, as well as other fruit bearing plants including apples used for cider, pumpkins, squash, cabbage, onions, and grapes, also commonly used for wine-making. Fauna Wolves and foxes are a common sight all throughout Rosenhearth and can be found in most of its forests. Few bears can be found in the mountainous parts. Many giant spiders also lurk in the deeply forested areas and in caves up on the mountains. Skunks and hedgehogs are found in the grasslands. Crows and rats are regarded as pests, with the former often interpreted with dismay as a bad omen by those who are superstitious. Game animals like deer, rabbits, wild boars, pheasants, and ducks can be found all throughout. Crocolisks inhabit the swamps who are regarded as a challenging trophy-hunt animal by local hunters. In the sea and rivers schools of sagefish, cod, mackerel, mud snappers, and oily blackmouth are common fish. Turtles and other small water-dwelling insects can be found in the region’s water bodies. Domesticated animals most often include sheep, pigs, cows, chicken, hounds and several breeds of horse which are the pride of local horse breeders. Non-living resources Minerals, gems, and sought after rock are not prevalent in the region, with the mountains containing some veins of iron and copper. Successions Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Rosenhearth Locations